


What I See in Myself

by Anonymous



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Other, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Musical Chandler x Movie Chandler, Musical McNamara x Movie McNamara, and so on.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Chandler, Heather Duke/Heather Duke, Heather McNamara/Heather McNamara, Veronica Sawyer/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Movie > Musical

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitpost.

Movie Chandler sat at her lunch table, leaning back in her seat as she sighed. Movie Duke, Movie McNamara, and Movie Veronica all sat around her, like usual. Suddenly, they appeared.

Musical Chandler strided right in, the other Musical Heathers and Musical Veronica following. Movie Chandler sighed again, "They know the movie is better, why do they keep coming here?"

"Maybe they—" Movie Duke started but Musical Chandler came over and laughed at her.

"Shut up, Heather!"

"Fuck you, Heather," Movie Duke responded.

Movie Veronica looked over at Musical Veronica, who smiled before running over to her and jumping on her lap, "Maybe we're the only sane ones in the group."

"We're bonkers," Movie Veronica said.

Movie McNamara stayed silent, whereas Musical McNamara put her hand on her shoulder and shouted, "SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!"

"We're in school, did you have a brain tumour for breakfast?" Movie Chandler sent a glare to Musical McNamara, who mocked her. Movie McNamara leaned back into her.

Musical Duke grabbed Movie Duke and threw her out of her seat. Movie Duke just let her do it. Musical Duke looked at her like she was an idiot and grabbe her again, throwing her down into her lap.

"Isn't this fun, Heather?" Musical Duke asked, leaning down towards Movie Duke. Movie Duke's eyes widened.

Movie Chandler stared at Musical Chandler, "Sit down. It might not be very, but, it'll do."

Musical Chandler took the opportunity to sit down in Movie Chandler's lap. "Your power... it scares even me!"

"Why wouldn't it? I'm Heather fucking Chandler, the original, and I'm better. Than. You."


	2. PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME

AND WE GON MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR MIND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE JUST WANNA SEE YOU  
> SHAKE THAT


End file.
